Living With Eeveelutions
by GreenTrouble
Summary: A human teenager finds himself stranded in the Pokemon world with a family of Eeveelutions. With seemingly no way to return home, he learns that his new family, although they have some problems, isn't that bad. Rated M for possible future lemons and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story so there are probably several mistakes. I'm fairly new to writing and it would be helpful if any readers could point out any mistakes. Finally, _italics_ represent thoughts.**

* * *

"Mom, I hate cleaning my room!"

"Well your room isn't gonna clean itself. Get to it!"

"But it will just become a mess again."

"No buts, mister."

"Ugh, OK."

I'm Nathan. I'm just an average teenager living in this big world. I don't have a lot of money or many friends. I don't get exceptional grades in school. To be honest, life kinda sucks.

 _I wish something exciting would happen,_ I thought. _All my friends are doing something with their families while I only have my mom. All she does is boss me around and tell me to clean this and that._

"Don't forget to vacuum," said my mom as she walked out of my room.

"I won't," I replied.

 _Now it's time to start cleaning._

I started by picking up some clothes which were piled up in a corner and putting them into a basket. I then started looking through a bunch of boxes containing tons of old toys. I sorted the toys into two piles, toys that I want to keep, and toys that I want to get rid of.

 _Hang on a minute, what's this?_

I reached into one of the boxes only to pull out a Game Boy Advance!

 _Score!_

I immediately checked what game it had in it. It was Pokémon Emerald!

 _Double score!_

I've always loved Pokémon. It was always entertaining and never got boring. I could always pick it up and play for hours without end. I wasn't one of those people who could name every single Pokémon from every region in under minutes though. Only a maniac could do that.

 _A PokéManiac. Man, I hate myself for setting me up to think that._

Before deciding to turn the device on to see if it worked, I inspected it. The Game Boy was colored a nice shiny red with only few noticeable scratches and dents on its cover.

 _I sure hope there isn't any internal damage. Guess there's only one way to find out._

I flipped the switch.

Nothing.

 _Come on! Just my luck…_

Suddenly, the device emitted an ear destroying ringing sound. Without any time to react, the world around me faded to black.

* * *

 **Hello again! This chapter was fairly short as I was writing this late at night. I'll try to post chapters daily as I currently have plenty of time to do so. Also, I'm looking for a good cover photo. If anyone could make one or find one, that would be very appreciated. It just has to have all Eeveelutions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Time for another chapter. I had more time to spend on this one since I wasn't writing when it was dark outside. Also, I've realized pretty quickly that posting chapters daily would be hard work. Chapters wouldn't be as long and might feel rushed if I did that. Thanks to Kurama The Platinum Zoroark for making me think about that. Anyways, onto the story.**

* * *

 _Ugh. My whole body hurts. Where am I?_

Curious of my whereabouts, I decide to open my eyes. Once they were open, I stood up and inspected my surroundings. It appeared that I was in the middle of a forest. Tall trees surrounded me, blocking some sunlight from reaching my current location.

 _Great. I'm probably miles away from civilization._

I then checked the pair of shorts that I was wearing for my phone.

 _Crap. No phone. At least I have my shorts with me. They're comfy and easy to wear!_

"Hey! You're awake!"

 _Who was that?_

The voice came from behind me. It sounded like it was owned by a young child. I reluctantly turned around to find nobody there.

"I'm down here!"

 _Oh._

As my eyes travel downward, I come face to face with the source of the voice.

It was an Eevee.

I immediately stumbled backwards onto the ground, unable to process what I just saw. My mouth was wide open.

"What? Is there something on my face?" it asked.

 _I must be dreaming._

"Er, no. There isn't anything on your face," I replied. "Could you pinch me?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I have paws."

"Oh. Um, yeah."

 _Man am I an idiot._

"I could bite you though."

"Well then do that."

"OK. But it isn't my fault if you get hurt."

I held my arm out to the Eevee. It then bit my arm and I yelped in pain. The bite felt much worse than a regular dog bite. Probably shouldn't have made that request.

 _Am I not dreaming?_

I shook the pain off. While doing so, a realization came to me.

 _I could've pinched myself. Man am I a really big idiot._

"You okay?" the Eevee asked.

"Yeah, I can live."

"I didn't mean to bite that hard. Sorry mister."

"It's fine. By the way, my name is Nathan. You can just call me Nate."

"OK Nate! I'm Evan. Evan the Eevee. What Pokémon are you?"

"I'm not any Pokémon silly. I'm human."

Evan stared at me for a while. He then burst out laughing.

"You're not human!" he exclaimed. "Humans don't exist!"

"But I am human. Have you seen any other Pokémon that looks like me?"

Evan stopped laughing and put his paw to his muzzle as if to look in deep thought.

"Come to think of it, no. I guess you really are human," he said back.

We then continued to talk for an hour or so. Evan kept asking me questions about being a human. After responding to many of his questions, I decided to ask him one of my own.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Well, I was just running around the woods for fun when I heard this loud thump. I went to investigate and found you lying on the ground. You were asleep so I then went to find a Chesto Berry to wake you up. When I returned, you were already awake."

"Weird," I said in response.

"I know right?"

After my question was answered, our conversation continued until dark. The Eevee said goodbye and started to leave.

"Wait!" I called out.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Do you have a place I could stay at? At the moment, I'm homeless."

"You could stay with me at my brother's place. I bet I could convince him to let you sleep on the couch."

"Where is your brother's place?"

"Just follow me!"

Evan then started to run. I zoomed after him, not knowing what the future has in store for me.

* * *

 **Hey! It's me again. This chapter is a little bit bigger but not as big as I wanted it to be. To fix this issue, I'm not going to upload daily. I might upload every week or so from now on. Maybe every 2 weeks. Well, I don't really know how to end this note so:**

 **I like cookies.**


End file.
